


Second opinions

by deviltakehimback



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltakehimback/pseuds/deviltakehimback
Summary: Tiny ficlet wherein Bernie returns for some advice from her AAU co-lead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my head...

“Bernie?”

Five weeks, six days and about twelve hours. Though it felt like years had been trimmed off Serena’s life. And there she was, standing in the doorway to their office like she’d never even left. Serena didn’t have it in her to move. She didn't have it in her to be angry, either.

“I had a patient,” Bernie said, stepping into the room as if pulled towards Serena by an invisible rope. “Who presented with some rather odd issues and, well, I wanted a second opinion.”

“You came back for a second opinion?”

“Elevated heart rate, shallow breathing, high temperature.”

“That could be any number of things, and none of those are odd—“

“Loss of focus and breaks in attention span, chest pains, inclinations towards making rash decisions.”

“Okay, I’m starting to see why this would be a complicated diagnosis. What’s the patient’s background? Did you call for a psych consult?”

“The background was complicated, messy. Some prior reports of similar reactions but nothing to the same extent, and with a sudden onset. The patient was distraught and untreatable.”

“Incurable? What was your course of treatment?”

“The only thing I could think of was out of the question, and I didn’t think it appropriate to make any snap judgments without a second set of eyes.”

“You know a phone call would have done the trick.”

“I’m not so sure about that. I thought you might get a better handle on it in person.”

“A better handle on what?”

“Serena, I...”

“Out with it, Major.”

“I thought you might recognise the symptoms.”


End file.
